No Safe Haven
by ScarletDevilRemi
Summary: This is a fantasy story about surviving in the zombie apacalypse. But the trick is...you have one power! Only one power to help you survive the apocalypse! Good luck!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the modern day, everyone always talks about fantasy related stuff. Whether its fairies, unicorns, animated powers, zombies, you name it. We have created so much in our lifetime its incredible. But what if something out of the ordinary happened? Like the zombie apocalypse actually happened? Would we triumph? Or would everyone freak out and perish while only the smart survived?  
Now in this case lets say the apocalypse did happen. Everything is in chaos. How would you survive in something so huge? Grab a gun, bow, knives, anything you can use as a weapon. Don't get scratched or bit or you turn into one of them. But there's a catch. You gain one power. One special power to help you win this apocalypse. One power to survive as long as you can. It can be random or based off of something you like a lot. But it comes at the random moment or mainly when you're going to die. So what is your power? What is you strength to help you survive? Only you can decide on that. Good luck.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Alex! Can you help me with the laundry please? Alisa should be here any minute now." Kayla chimed in from the hallway of a small apartment.  
"Yeah, Give me a second to finish this task on my game." Alex responded from the bedroom. He sighs before he stands up to go help her with the laundry.  
Kayla smiles as he enters the hallway to help her. As he begins to help her with the laundry a knock on the door can be heard and Kayla grins.  
"Its Alisa. Ill be right there!" She calls out before dodging Alex to get to the door.  
"Hey Kayla!" A tall woman stands with a backpack and a medium sized duffle bag. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. She smiles at Kayla before adjusting her glasses and walks in.  
As Kayla closes the door she hears Alex close the washing machine door and start the machine. She smiles again and giggles a little bit before looking at Alisa.  
"So hows it been lately? I haven't seen you in a while! You never come over anymore it seems like." Kayla pouts a little bit before gently nudging her.  
"Eh school's been kinda tough lately so I've been studying a lot after i get off of work." Alisa scratches behind her ear and sets her bags down next to the couch. "Other than that, I've been really exhausted from work." She smiles and sits down.  
"Ah must be tough." Kayla laughs before adding "I've been mainly tired of work pushing me around but that's hows its supposed to be. But hey i got the next three days off which is nice!." She grins before grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
Kayla and Alisa have been friends for about eight years. To put it into a short description, they became almost like sisters the moment they became friends. They have loads of similarities and differences and they care for each other like none other. In the small apartment the three sit around talking for a few minutes before Kayla interrupts.  
"Hey remember the guy on the news who basically ate the poor stranger on live TV and they had to legit shut the feed off?." She cringed a bit before laughing.  
"Oh yea! I remember that! Wasn't that about a week ago? Also where even did that happen? Downtown LA or just in California?" Alisa raised a brow before taking a sip of her water.  
"It was definitely in the Los Angeles area." Alex chimed in from the kitchen. "You could recognize the buildings from the city, even if you don't live there" He huffed before coming back to the couch.  
"Yea but its still creepy. I wonder what drugs that dude was on. I heard of someone eating bath salts or something and going nuts on the news." Kayla sighed. She started to put her hand on her chin to think. "You know it would be super crazy if an apocalypse actually happened. We have over eight billion people on the planet. If a zombie apocalypse just started, we all would be pretty doomed unless you lived on an island away from civilization." She chuckled a bit before looking back at Alisa.  
"OK now you're starting to sound like you're talking about The Walking Dead there." She laughed again and playfully glared at Kayla.  
"I'm being slightly serious" She glared back.  
"OK fine, fine" Alisa put her hands up in defeat before smiling and getting her phone.  
All three of the friends pulled there phones out and started to browse social media before Alisa's face turned as white as a ghost.  
"Yo, you OK there? You look like you just saw a ghost" Alex tapped on her shoulder before standing up.  
"N-no. L-look at this! My facebook feed has blown up and i just got a bunch of texts from my friend saying about places all over the country with rampant people dying and not dying when they get shot!" She shoved her phone in her face and to her horror she saw the gruesome photos and videos of the dead coming back to eat the other people.  
"Oh my god. Its happening isn't it? Oh no no no. We have to contact our family and friends! Where do we even go?!" Kayla stood up so fast the chair she was sitting in got knocked to the floor.  
"OK one, calm the hell down. Two, i need to see this for myself" Alex grabbed her phone and scrolled before he frowned. I still cant believe something like this would spread so fast without the military acting on it." He went over to the window and peaked through the blind. To his shock and disbelief, he saw people running to their cars and packing things up. All while a few zombies were dead on certain peoples tracks. He watched as a man in his early thirties get tripped and ripped apart by a zombie right before his eyes.  
Kayla and Alisa both watched out of the window as well and Kayla nearly gagged at the sight of something so gruesome.  
"Oh my god. I think I'm gonna puke!" She cried out as she fell to the floor. "How is this happening?! We need to start packing and leave! We cant stay here! I need to go to my grandmas house. Its far off of Los Angeles area and its in a remotely clear neighborhood so not very many people live there. Plus the house is locked up. After she passed a long while ago we made sure to lock it unless we stay there." Kayla started to shake on the floor in fear.  
"Then lets start packing the things we need to survive" Alex called out as he started to throw backpacks onto the living room floor as well as trash bags and a suitcase. "We need clothes, food, toiletries, and weapons. Anything we need to survive." He sternly called out from the bedroom. "I have my handgun but given the fact they may respond to noise, i need to use this carefully" He added as he made sure to put his ammo box near the door.  
"Alisa, grab whatever knives that are durable as you can. Ill have my katana" Kayla stood back up and wiped the tears from her face. "After that we need to grab all the food we can and prepare to load it in the car. We need someone to watch over our backs as well load the car so we don't get eaten alive." She adds to her brief sentence. "We can grab the perishable food but we need to eat that before it goes bad. As for the canned and boxed goods, pack it up and take it with us. Get the water bottles and load it up." She nods to both Alisa and Alex before running to the bedroom to grab her ring, dog tag and photo album. She also grabs her clothes and loads them in the trash bag.  
As Alisa was grabbing the knives and the food, Alex was making sure he was packing everything they needed and putting it near the door. The three frantically grabbed all the important things they needed before standing near the door. Kayla takes a deep breath before looking out the window carefully. She notices the there weren't any zombies near the car but she saw some about 30 feet away coming near the area.  
"Alright i see a few of them about 30 feet from the car. Lets load the food in first." Kayla grabs her katana and puts her hand on the doorknob. She looks at Alex and Alisa before nodding and opening it fast and jumping out, looking around her frantically and she starts to quickly walk to the car. She sees a couple of zombies on the left and they start to groan and come her way.  
Don't be scared. Just swiftly end this! She breathes before swiftly raising her arms and striking down the zombie on the left, leaving a huge gash on its head and it falling over. She looks over at Alex who opens the car, and starts to load the food in. Alisa is close behind with the weapons and she quickly runs back to the apartment making sure everything is relatively safe. She grabs all the clothes and loads them into the car before shutting it and running inside to meet up with the others.  
"I'm really surprised i haven't shit myself yet" Kayla pants as she leans against the front door. "Do we have everything packed?" She looks around her apartment. All the collections she has, the figures, books, posters and begins to cry.  
"Are you OK?" Alex leans in to hold her shoulders"  
"Honestly no I'm not. I have to leave everything behind. If someone loots this place everything i love will be gone." Kayla begins to cry again and she looks in her room. "I have my necklace and the important things. But i hate to leave the stuff behind. Ill lock the apartment before we leave just in case it'll stop the people. Unless they break the windows" She sighs.  
"If it helps i can load up your mothers jewelry into a bag and we can take it with us." Alex kissed her forehead softly.  
"No. It'll make noise, it'll just get in the way. Besides we have our lives we need to take care of" Kayla replied and sniffled softly. "We need to start heading out soon before it gets to chaotic. Besides, i have you two. Which is more than enough" She smiles again before hearing a loud bang outside of the living room. She looks out the window to find out someone had used a gun on a zombie. "What an idiot! That will just draw them in!" Kayla growled before looking at Alex and Alisa. "We should probably leave now." She started to turn off the lights and she grabbed her pillows and blankets before grabbing her katana again. "Alright say goodbye to this place because we may never see it again."  
Alisa nodded before opening the door and they all ran out. Kayla locked the door before running to the car and jumping in. As they started the car she looked back and sighed sadly as she would more than likely never see the place again.  
"Alright lets head out to California" Kayla called out before Alex stepped on the gas and headed out for the state.  
Things were chaos. A huge mess. Nothing was safe anymore. Traffic was impossible to pass unless you went on a bunch of different routes. Luckily there were some new roads leading to the freeways so it wasn't as crowded. As they sped of, the city of Phoenix was started to get smaller and smaller. Kayla started to tear up again before looking back to the front.  
"I hope our family is OK." Alex briefly looked at Kayla before turning to the road. "I don't know if they have turned or not but i don't have any data on my phone anymore. It got shut off already." He said.  
"Mine isn't working either" Alisa added. "All we have to do now is worry about ourselves." She took a deep breath as she looked out of the window.  
"yeah but you cant help but to think about them though." Kayla called back to her. "Also we need to pull over to the small areas with tiny cities to see what loot we can grab as well. Were gonna run out of food at some point and were gonna need it" Kayla looked at her and smiled.  
"Easier said than done Kayla." Alex sighed before taking an exit to a smaller town. He sees a couple cars burning in the distance and carefully drives around any zombies or destroyed buildings.  
They start to approach a small convenience store ahead of the road and Kayla points. "There! I don't see any zombies nearby and we could probably take them out if there's any inside." She unbuckles her seat belt and Alisa grabs her huge kitchen knife.  
"Ready when both of you are. Ill look behind you guys" She nods to them as they get out of the car.  
Alisa trails behind them slowly as Alex and Kayla approach the small store. The windows have been broken the door was nowhere to be seen. They quietly walk to the entrance and they hear the familiar groaning of zombies on the inside and Kayla peaks through. She holds out her and and symbols the number four. Alex nods before he quickly runs in and kills one while Kayla slices another. Alisa follows behind and guards the door. She stands and looks back to see that the two have successfully taken the shop back and started to loot all of the non perishable foods  
"Score!" Kayla cheers from the other side. "I sound some soda!" She packs it in the duffle bag before loading the rest of the stuff inside. She stands for a moment and stretches, peeking around the isles to make sure that Alex and Alisa are alright. "Man this entire situation feels crappy. But at least we will have food." She called out as she filled the bag the rest of the way.  
"Yea but better hurry, i see a really big amount of zombies coming!" Alisa yells from the entrance and Alex darts towards the door.  
Kayla starts to pick up her bag. As she does she notices in the wallet of a zombie she killed the picture of a guy and a little girl. She had to be about seven or eight years old at most. She felt a wave of dread over her before snapping back to reality and running outside to the car. They load their bags back inside and they turn on the car.  
"Alright so the exit behind us is blocked so now what" Alex growls as he puts it in drive.  
"Go straight i guess!" Kayla yells back as she looks back towards the hoard of zombies that follows them.  
He follows her command as he abruptly comes to a stop. "Were surrounded! God dammit!" Alex yells as he takes a sharp left onto the dirt path. "Good thing this is a Jeep and its off road!" He calls out as he carefully dodges the bushes and ends up hitting a couple of zombies. The three grip to there seats and the wheel of the car as he stops again, this time not being able to move. "There's more of them! And they're surrounded us! We have no choice but to fight." Alex put the car in park before loading his gun and taking it out.  
Kayla grabs her katana before opening the door and Alisa doing the same. "Get on the roof of the car!" She yells before climbing on.  
There were about a hundred or so zombies coming from all directions. They had no way out of the situation unless they killed every single one of them without being scratched or bitten.  
"Good luck guys! I can stab them with the sword because it has a range to it. Try not to grab the others attention if you can." She called to Alex who had already fired his handgun at a couple, killing them instantly.  
"Fine! Ill use my knife!" He yelled back as he got on his knees to stab the ones that were already at the car.  
They started to stab the zombies as Kayla was grabbed and started to fall. She screamed out as she tried grabbing to the car. All of a sudden she was on the ground not knowing what was going on before the same zombie fell to the ground dead. Alisa had managed to stab it before it bit her. Kayla started to pant as she continuously sliced as many as she could before trying to get back onto the car but it was too late. If she turned her back she would be dead. She found herself on the verge of panic as she felt herself starting to cry as she tried her best to kill them.  
At this point all the attention was on Kayla because she was on the ground. Easy target for the zombies. She started to breath rapidly as a couple of the zombies grabbed from from behind.  
This is it. This is where i die. I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry Alex. She started to close her eyes and swing in every direction as a last minute hope.  
"May i help you?" A faint voice chimes in before she couldn't move her body anymore. It was starting to move on its own.  
She started moving quickly around the zombies and before she knew it, she was holding a very long sword in her right hand. She swung around her and the zombies near her fell down into two pieces. Kayla heard a faint laughter in her head as she looked around the mess around her. She still couldn't have control of her body. Not yet.  
The mysterious voice chimed in again "Ah its good to be back. Also this may sting a little" the little girls voice laughed again before she saw a flash of a bright color. She started to hurt all over and started to panic again. When she opened her eyes again, she looked down to find out she was floating about twenty feet in the air, an unfamiliar sword in her hand and her outfit strangely resembled a character she loved from a game she knew.  
"Ah much better!" The girl spoke out and looked around. She flew above the car, giggling at the now shocked kids below her. She looked at the huge hoard of zombies and giggled. "You all aren't fun! If you eat the girl i wont even have a chance at living!" She grinned before holding out her right hand. In Kayla's vision she saw a bunch of red dots on each of the zombies heads. Every single one in sight had a red dot on them.  
"Die!" She yelled as she clenched her fist and all of a sudden the heads of each one exploded and they all fell over. As far as Kayla and her friends could see, they were all dead just like that. "Well actually that wasn't fun either. Humans are so frail!" The girl chimed in before landing on the ground. "Although seeing all the blood was fun in its own way!" She laughed again before curtsying at the two friends who were now on the ground still staring at Kayla with shocked eyes.  
"Why are you staring at me? Its not nice you know! Oh dear i forgot my manners! I'm Flandre Scarlet! It was about time i got to show up!" She giggled "Who are you?"  
The two stayed silent before looking at each other. "Alex"  
"Alisa"  
"Oh pretty names! I like it! Well i have to go now before this girls energy completely runs out! Ill see you next time!" She giggled again before fading away back to Kayla.  
Kayla groans before she falls to the ground weak. "What the hell was that?"  
"You and i are both asking that same question!" Alisa called out as she started to pick Kayla up with an arm  
"That voice, the clothes, the weapon. Its Flandre. It has to be. Not to mention when she was talking in my head and outside my voice, i can hear it. I still cant believe that this is real.  
"You legit looked like her too!" Alex opened the car down and set her inside it.  
"Huh. Odd. She put her seat belt on to reveal a new tattoo on her right hand.  
It was the symbol for her. The large wings that Flandre has. The large poles with crystals on it with the star behind it.  
"Oh neat i have a new tattoo. This proves it her" She showed it to Alex and Alisa and the looked with wide eyes.  
Sorry for barging in like that! you were in trouble and i just wanted to come out and play finally. After all i never get to at home. Flandre in her mind said to her softly.  
"You guys heard that right?"  
"Heard what?" Alisa raised a brow  
"Oh. So it is in my head" Kayla laughed nervous before shutting her eyes and the door  
Alex turns the car on and starts to head out. He takes a drink of water before handing it to Kayla. "Here, you need this more than i do apparently"  
"Thanks babe." She weakly grabs the bottle and drinks the rest of it before shutting her eyes again.  
Now that you know who i am i wanted to say a couple things if that's OK?  
"Go ahead" She replies to her back in her mind.  
You and I are now connected. Whether you like it or not. Think of this as a special telepathy connection between just us. It helps us if you need me. Now about what just happened. As you already know in order for me to help i need your permission to handle over your body as well as summoning myself through you. Although as you can see it takes up a lot of your energy so we have to be careful about how we go about this. As for me talking to you like this, it shouldn't use any energy at all, but if i need to help you, we need to carefully think about how you summon me and for how long.  
"All of this is super crazy as it is but ill keep that in mind, Flan. Thank you. Also thank you for saving my ass at the last minute. I would have been dead." Kayla replies back and smiles as her eyes are closed.  
Oh its nothing! It was fun for me to try this out. I don't know how i did it but coming to the outside world is fantastic. Even if its a wasteland now. Gensokyo is getting boring or me since sister wont let me out of her sight. But anyway you need some sleep so i can come out and play again later!  
Kayla chuckles softly before starting to fall into a daze. Before she knew it, she was out cold and in her own little dream world. Away from the mess of this new one she is about to face.


End file.
